As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth, and in Hell
by roseredhoney
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles se passant au Sanctuaire comme en Enfer, changeant de couple ou de persos à chaque chapitre. Sans vraiment de liens entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Bon voilà, forcément je ne pouvais pas me retenir de rester que sur mon Hyoga/Shun et je me devais d'exploiter toutes les possibilités de cet univers. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un truc pas original qu'on voit tout le temps.. tin tin tin! Un recueil de drabbles avec un couple différent à chaque fois ! Oui c'est tellement original je sais ! Bon je pense taper quand même dans un rating M dans peu de temps (je préviendrais avant je pense) mais pour le moment je vais rester au T par mesure de précaution.

Enfin bref, nous commencerons donc avec un Minos/Rune. 

Et juste un disclamer pendant que j'y pense parce que j'ai jamais le réflexe les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je les utilise à mon bon plaisir pour le votre sans en tirer rien d'autre qu'un plaisir immense. Voilà bonne lecture!

* * *

1.

« Ah mais c'est pas vrai, je retrouve pas mon fouet ! «

Rune venait d'interrompre le silence pourtant fort important à ses yeux (et ses oreilles) pour entrer dans la chambre avec un grand chambardement. Minos regarda son compagnon avec un air confus.

« Ah, je ne l'ai pas vu … Tu es sûr qu'il est à l'appartement ? , demanda t-il sans bouger de sur le lit, son livre toujours à la main.

- Je vois pas ou il pourrait être d'autre. »

Rune souffla et commença à fouiller la chambre. Il n'était franchement pas aidé. C'était pas d'un marionnettiste dont il avait besoin mais plutôt d'un devin.

Bon, maintenant il fallait faire le vide dans sa tête. Ou était-ce la dernière qu'il l'avait posé ? Les pièces étaient toutes passées en revue, chaque endroit ou il était allé, … Rien de l'inspirait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des cheveux blancs partout, de la poussière, des tas de livres, des meubles avec encore des livres, quelques fringues en boules dan un coin. Mais pas de fouet.

Mais d'un coup ce fut Minos qu i réagit et se redressa.

« Ah oui ! Je sais ou il est !

- Ah , s'exclama Rune, mécontent de la fin de cette chasse.

Il regarda Minos se pencher sous le lit et en sortir le fouet.

- C'était la dernière fois qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air. Tu sais que dès que je te vois avec ce truc ça me fait un effet dingue. .. Mon secrétaire avec son fouet !

Rune s'en souvenait parfaitement, en effet...

- T'as vraiment une araignée au plafond toi. Tu passes trop de temps au tribunal, moi je te le dis. Être excité par un fouet de cuisine... La prochaine fois j'achèterais un batteur électrique, parce que que sinon je vais faire comment pour préparer des gâteaux ?

Minos se leva du lit, tout satisfait et aller donner un coup de langue sur le nez du Balrog.

- Tu avais du sucre. Tu vois, pas besoin de fouet !

- Rah... »

Rune souffla, rougissant et sorti en claquant la porte son tablier de cuisine voletant dans un nuage de sucre glace.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Rhadamanthe/ Kanon.

_Crac._

« Ah putain ! Sale bête ! »

Kanon avait hurlé et c'était la moitié du sanctuaire qui l'avait entendu. Fallait dire que ça commençait à lui casser les pieds toutes ces conneries. Voilà, maintenant c'était le lit qui était brisé... après la table à manger, c'était le lit !

« T'es vraiment une brute !

- Hé ! Étoile de la férocité je te rappelle !, sourit Rhadamanthe.

Nu, au dessus de lui, avec un sourire, pas peu fier, le spectre avait fini par changer de position pour aider l'ex dragon des mer à ses relever de l'amas de bois, du matelas et des draps. Super ils avaient l'air malin, lui à poils avec ses cheveux océan en bataille et Rhad' avec un bout du lit dans la main.

- Ouais c'est ça. Un jour, c'est moi que tu vas casser et je te préviens, c'est pas avec du gros scotsch que tu vas pouvoir me rafistoler. Idiot de spectre.

Kanon s'éloignait de son amant (mesure de sécurité) pour aller sous la douche. Bien besoin d'une douche froide (de toute façon avait-il le choix?) pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Roh allez, fait pas la gueule. Comme si ça t'avais pas plus avant qu'il se pète le lit !, fit Rhad' en le suivant dans la salle de bain.

- Non !

- Mauvaise langue !

- C'est pas ce que tu dis en temps normal, objecta Kanon, passant sa tête par le rideau de douche, tout sourire.

- Mais.. J'y crois pas une seconde, ne détourne pas la conversation.

- Va te faire foutre !, gueule Kanon en faisant couler l'eau.

- Okay, j'arrive !

Rhadamanthe entra sous la douche et s'agrippa à son amant pour lui faire avouer le contraire.

_Crac._

« Sale bête ! »

Et hop, la tringle de douche pouvait être ajoutée sur la liste.

_A suivre ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Et hop un petit troisième ^^

J'ai encore un peu d'avance, ouf !

Couple : Mû/Saga

* * *

**3.**

Mû était tranquillement en train d'arroser les plantes, profitant de l'air tiède du soir. Après toute cette chaleur suffocante pendant la journée, c'était un moment agréable. Kiki était parti jouer dehors, après tout il avait bien le droit, il avait eu le droit à des cours toute la journée avec son maître. Saga était aussi là, affalé sur une chaise, devant la table basse ou traînaient des papiers, dans sa toge blanche, lui aussi avait souffert de la chaleur. D'ailleurs ça lui tapait un peu sur le système, car il avait fallu d'un simple éclat de rire un peu bruyant dans le temple d'à coté (où Aldebaran dînait en compagnie de Milo, Kanon et DM) pour faire prendre le feu aux poudres.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! On peut jamais avoir un peu de calme dans ce sanctuaire ! Il porte vraiment mal son nom, d'ailleurs, Sanctuaire de quoi ? Aucun respect, personne pour être là quand on a besoin, tous en train de boire comme des trous, de fumer, et dégrader l'image des chevaliers d'Athéna, non mais franchement, tu à l'impression que ça inspirerait des gens ça ? De voir une pareille décadence ? Non, moi je te le dis Mû, y a vraiment personne dans le coin qui mérite son armure, je dis ça aussi pour mon frère, c'est pas parce que c'est mon frère qu'il va y échapper ! Loin de lààà ! Lui le premier, avec toutes les conneries qu'il a fait, je me demande ce qui me retiens de pas aller l'enfermer à nouveau au cap Sounion ! Et puis l'autre idiot d'aphrodite, monsieur madame on sait ce qu'il se passe là haut ! Le plus près d'Athéna et aussi le plus honteux! Piplette, commère ! Aucun respect pour rien ! Et alors les chevaliers de bronze, allez que je me pavane en armure divine dans les réunions, on a l'air de quoi nous avec nos armures d'or ? Donner autant de pouvoir à des gamins, surtout cet écervelé de Pégase qui en pince pour notre Déesse... Je comprendrais jamais. Mais ce que ça m'énerve ! Je te les collerait au cachot moi tout cela, retour à l'entraînement comme au début, retirer leur armure d'or, ils seraient beaux les chevaliers d'or cette fois hun ? A retourner trimer sous la pluie et le vent, ça leur feraient les pieds à ces insouciants, incapables ! »

Au même moment Mû c'était approché de lui et lui pulvérisa de l'eau à la figure, comme un chat qui aurait fait ses griffes sur la tapisserie. Saga, virant du gris au bleu se retourna vers son compagnon, l'air perdu.

« Non, mais je suis désolé, mais là tu recommençais., expliqua Mû, son pulvérisateur à la main.

- Oui pardon, tu as raison.. vivement qu'elle se termine cette canicule. »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

Voilà un nouveau drabble, qui se passe cette fois-ci aux Enfers, je remercie encore une fois Talim76 qui l'a presque écrit avec moi vu que j'ai encore du mal à remettre tout les persos des enfers et leur caractères. Donc merci ma maîtresse chevalier 3

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

4.

Le repas mensuel Sanctuaire/Enfer se déroulait sous les meilleures augures, la salle de réception de la Guidecca était pleine à craquer et regorgeait des mets les plus fins de l'Enfer.

Athéna et Hadès discutaient dans leur coin, surveillés de près par le Grand Pope Shion (parce que c'était quand même le dieu des enfers face à sa déesse), surveillé lui par Dhoko (parce que après des centaines d'années d'absence, il ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux), lui-même surveillé par Shiryu (qui se demandait toujours comment son maître avait pu sortir du corps de maitre Yoda), qui lui était surveillé par Shaka (qui se demandait quand il allait enfin venir discuter avec lui de choses bien plus élevées que leurs banalités), qui était surveillé par Ikki (qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était attiré par ces cheveux blonds), qui était surveillé par Shun (parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à son frère), qui était surveillé par Hyoga (parce qu'il était follement amoureux) , qui était surveillé par Camus (parce qu'il s'inquiétait du manque d'appétit de son disciple), qui était surveillé par Milo (parce qu'il ne voulait partager son iceberg personnel avec personne), qui était surveillé par Kanon (qui cherchait à s'amuser un peu avec quelqu'un de drôle), qui était surveillé par Rhadamanthe (parce qu'il n'aimait pas le laisser sans surveillance sous peine de conneries monumentales), qui était surveillé par Valentine (parce qu'il voulait veiller sur son patron adoré), qui était surveillé par Sylphide (qui était juste foutrement jaloux de la situation), qui était surveillé par Queen (parce qu'il voulait juste se changer les idées, d'ailleurs ça passerait vite à quelqu'un d'autre), qui était surveillé par Gordon (qui riait juste de ce joyeux bordel), qui était surveillé par Pharaon (parce que ça l'intriguait de voir pourquoi Gordon souriait comme ça), qui était surveillé par Pandore (qui surveillait que Pharaon surveille bien), qui était était surveillé par Myu (qui ne voulait pas que l'intendante écrase le papillon qui s'était posé sur ses cheveux noir), qui était surveillé par Zelos (pour trouver le moindre faux pas à dénoncer), qui était surveillé par …. non personne en fait. Personne n'avait envie de surveiller Zelos.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Et encore une nouvelle petite histoire et pour cette fois ça sera un couple qui m'inspire beaucoup.. Et je crois que cette fois on passe un petit peu au M ! Donc attention ^^

Rhadamanthe/Kanon!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

5.

Ce matin là aurait pu être un matin tout à fait ordinaire pour Rhadamanthe de la wyverne. Sauf que le mal de crâne qui s'attaqua à lui détruire les neurones n'était lui pas ordinaire du tout. Une main sur la tête il cherchait à se souvenir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la veille qui l'aurait mit dans un tel état. A coté du lit, il y avait bien un indice qui était une bouteille de bourbon vide, et deux verres, vides eux aussi. Deux verres... immédiatement il tourna la tête de l'autre coté du lit et y trouva une masse de cheveux informe, emmêlée et pourtant luxuriante sur l'oreiller. Kanon, l'ex dragon des mers, dormait profondément. Une main toujours attachée par une cravate noire au montant du lit. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé... la seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire c'était qu'ils s'étaient engueulés quelques jours plus tôt et qu'ils devaient discuter. Visiblement, ils étaient réconciliés. Au moins, il en était sûr !

Il détacha alors en douceur son amant du lit, merde en plus ses poignets étaient vraiment abîmés, la peau rouge était bien abrasée... Une première image lui revint de Kanon, à cet endroit même, attaché par les poignets, les yeux bandés en train de gémir divinement, les joues empourprées, la bouche ouverte à chercher de l'air... Ah oui, ça lui disait fortement quelque chose ça, il avait torturé assez longtemps son amant avec...- il regarda autour de lui, ah oui, il était là - ce jouet laissé à l'abandon sur le parquet.

Au même moment Kanon commença à se réveiller lui aussi, se retournant sur le ventre, dévoilant au passage son dos, couvert de griffures, ses épaules de morsures, voir presque de bleus. Mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu foutre pour se mettre dans cet état ?!

Bref, il se leva pour aller dans le salon. Là, c'était encore pire, la table basse était renversée, il y avait un tube de lubrifiant qui traînait, ouvert, sur le parquet. Une flaque qui visiblement ressemblait (et sentait) à du bourbon et déjà il s'imaginait en avoir versé sur le torse de son amant. C'était quand même un peu gâchis... en voulant aller dans la salle de bain il découvrit que la porte qui séparait le couloir du salon était simplement en morceaux, et il pouvait même distinguer une trace de griffures sur le papier peint. Hé ben, visiblement ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

Plutôt satisfait de lui-même, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon débarquait près de lui, une main sur la tête et alla fouiller dans la pharmacie pour trouver de l'aspirine.

«J'ai pas encore les détails qui me sont revenu en mémoire, mais ça ressemble à la meilleure nuit de notre vie non ?

Alors non. Pas vraiment. Tu es rentré bourré parce qu'on s'était engueulé, tu m'as fait chier, tu as renversé du bourbon partout en gueulant. Tu m'as choppé et fait trébucher sur la table du salon, merci mes tibias. T'as commencé à t'excuser en pleurant, puis tu m'as à moitié violé dans le couloir pendant que j'essayais de te repousser, d'où les griffures. Après comme je me laissait pas faire, tu m'as attaché au lit, bâillonné et tout et tu m'as torturé sexuellement pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je pleure pour que tu t'arrête et me laisse respirer. Mais si tu considère ça comme ça comme la meilleure nuit de ta vie, tant mieux ! »

En disant cela, il s'en alla vers la cuisine, l'air blasé. Rhadamanthe en avait laissé tomber sa brosse à dent par terre, la mousse au coin des lèvres. Merde, il avait carrément foiré pour le coup.. comment ça se faisait que sa vision des choses ait pu être autant altérée par l'alcool ?

La tête bleue de Kanon passa par la porte :

« Hey, je déconne. On a juste baisés comme des sauvages parce que j'avais les hormones dans le plafond et toi, un petit peu trop bu.

- Putain. Abruti de dragon. »

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello!

Et encore un petit drabble, mais celui-ci ne sera pas drôle du tout, il est même plutot assez angst avec** Milo/Camus** comme couple pour ce drabble!

Je m'auto fait de la pub, mais j'ai aussi un OS Kanon/Rhad pour celles qui aimerait lire ça! C'est publié, tout complet, 17 pages à lire!

Bref, merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours over plaisir.

Bonne lecture et me tapez pas trop fort ^^"

* * *

Milo/Camus

Camus du verseau avait beau aimer Milo du Scorpion, il ne pouvait que l'écouter quand celui-ci se lançait dans une discussion. Enfin la discussion sous entendait que deux personnes effectuaient un échange de mots, de paroles, et d'idées, là pour le moment c'était juste Milo qui parlait et Camus qui hochait la tête ou approuvait d'un simple « Ahan » régulièrement. Ce n'est pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, loin de là, surtout que Milo parlait de choses assez personnelles, un peu dures à avouer... Mais c'est que Milo parlait beaucoup,et ne lui laissait pas vraiment l'occasion d'en placer une. Alors pendant ce temps là, il faisait la vaisselle (parce que ce n'était pas son compagnon qui allait la faire et encore moins le reste des taches ménagères...) et Milo lui était affalé sur la table derrière lui, les bras croisés sous son menton, dans une position peu digne d'un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna.

« Tu sais quand tu étais parti en Sibérie je me demandais si je n'allais pas tout arrêter pour te rejoindre, je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces conneries, d'Athéna... Je vais même t'avouer un truc, je n'y croyais quasiment pas au départ...

- Ouais je sais, tu m'as déjà dit.

Milo releva les yeux, perplexe.

- Non. C'est la première fois que je le dis à quelqu'un.

Ce fut cette fois à Camus de se retourner.

- Et moi je suis certain de déjà t'avoir entendu le dire. »

Le chevalier du Scorpion resta tout à fait perplexe, non, il ne se souvenait pas du tout en avoir discuté avec lui. C'était pourtant un aveu assez conséquent, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir balancé un truc pareil sans faire attention au détour d'une conversation.

D'un seul coup il réalisa, puis blanchit.

« Si je me souviens..., souffla t-il.

Camus fronça les sourcils et alla vers lui.

- Et ?

- C'était quand tu étais .. quand tu étais mort... je venais m'asseoir sur ta tombe et je te parlais.. »

Camus ne répondit rien à cela. L'image de Milo accablé de chagrin venant lui parler sur sa sépulture était affreuse.. Mais en même temps la situation était à la fois étrange et belle. Le Verseau passa ses mains humide autour de son cou, dans son dos et alla déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Si j'avais su que tu m'entendrais..., murmura Milo.

- Et moi, est-ce que tu m'as entendu t'appeler ?

- Si tu as entendu, tu sais bien que oui... »

Camus tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Il fallait se changer les idées, après tout les dieux leur avaient laissé une seconde chance, ce n'était pas pour là gâcher en se rappelant de ces jours sombres.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à vous ^^

voici un nouveau petit drabble qui va se moquer de quelque chose .. que je n'aime vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout xD

Personnages: **Athéna/Hadès**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

7.

« Oh j'ai une idée super ! C'est quand même pas pratique du tout à ranger les armures, bon, les boites, ou même en totem, c'est vraiment pas top. Ça s'abîme, ça prend la poussière. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne pour les surplis mais voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de demander à Mû, notre réparateur d'armure... De faire en sorte quelles puissent, à la place de la forme de totem, se cristalliser dans un bijou, un joyau tu vois, ils pourraient le porter en boucle d'oreille, ou en collier et quand ils en on besoin, hop, suffit de l'activer et l'armure se déploie ! »

Athéna regardait Hadès, tout en expliquant sa théorie d'un air enjoué. Le Roi des Enfers la fixa d'un air blasé.

« Non, c'est à chier. Vraiment. On devrait plutôt faire venir l'eau chaude dans tous les temples, ça serait plus utile. »

_A suivre._


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou!

Voilà le petit dernier, écrit à l'arrache après un partiel ^^"

Pas de paring et les perso sont facilement devinables!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

8.

"Stardust révolution!

- Oui, mais aurora exécution.

- Aurora thunder attack !

- Another dimension, s'il te plait.

- Ouais bah, scarlett needle, antares.

- Ca va, frime pas, bloody roses.

- Ca en jette c'est vrai. Mais lightning plasma.

- On sait, comme nebula Storm, hein Shun ? Tu nous en cache des choses.

- Oh, quand même, c'est pas comme golden triangle.

- Bah tu dis rien Rhad' ?

- J'vous emmerde.

Le spectre se leva de la table et quitta la pièce, dépité.

- Bah il a quoi?

- Un nom d'attaque pourri.", sourit Kanon.

* * *

_A suivre. _


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir ^^

Allez un petit drabble fortement inspiré par des conneries racontées avec Talim76. Bonne lecture ^^

Perso: Saga !

* * *

9.

Saga des gémeaux tournait en rond dans la pièce de réception de la salle du Grand Pope, il avait eu du mal à rentrer, mais bon. Il était convié au dîner avec les autres chevaliers d'or, c'était quand même agréable de se sentir désiré (malgré toutes les infamies qu'il avait fait à beaucoup de monde dans la pièce...). Heureusement il vit de dos, assis et attablé avec les autres son très cher Mü. Se mettant à sourire, il s'approcha de son amant secret, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se pencha à son oreille.

« Enfin quelqu'un que j'avais envie de voir... tu me rejoinds à mon temple après ? Je vais tenter de virer Kanon dans les pattes de ce vicieux rhadamanthe pour qu'ils aillent faire Athéna sait quoi dans la nature. Et toi et moi on pourrait peut-être .. je sais pas... s'aimer à la barbe de cette cruche de divinité.. Ou alors peut-être dans la bibliothèque, ça serait bien de faire ça là bas... Personne ne nous y trouvera, ils pensent juste à boire ou raconter des horreurs sur moi. »

Puis Saga continua sa phrase, racontant à Mü toutes les saletés qu'il avait bien envie d'essayer dans la bibliothèque pour aller souiller les affaires de leur Déesse. Assis sur la chaise, Saori Kido avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant toutes ces horreurs et se dit qu'elle devait vraiment forcer Mü du Bélier à se couper les cheveux, ou les teindre, parce que ça allait bien que Saga la confonde tout le temps avec son amant pas si secret que ça.

* * *

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

A la demande D'Albafica des Poissons (follower de twitter ^^) et en l'honneur de la #GoldSaintValentin et pour nous tous qui fêtons cette fête avec nos très chers Golds, voilà un petit drabble de Saint Valentin.

(Mot à caser: encens, Kaki, et personnage : Mü et Shaka)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Shaka/Mu:

Tout était prêt, ambiance tamisée, bougies, encens, musique de fond, Mü du Bélier c'était déchaîné sur la cuisine tout l'après midi pour pouvoir mitonner quelque chose pour son ascétique amoureux. Il fallait être à la hauteur et surtout ne pas déroger trop aux principes bouddhistes de son aimé. Ainsi le repas était simple, mais fin. Parfait pour fêter une Saint Valentin dans les règles de l'art. Mü était fier de lui, il avait pu mettre dehors son bruyant apprenti pour la nuit (qu'il espérait exceptionnellement charnelle). Tout de même, leur couple avait beau être basé sur des convictions communes, une affection dans la retenue et une profonde admiration mutuelle, de temps en temps Mü espérait pouvoir décoincer celui qui hantait un peu trop ses rêves et le voir ouvrir ses prunelles azur pour le regarder avec amour.

Enfin c'était le moment, Shaka venait de se présenter à l'entrée du Temple du Bélier, vétu d'un sari kaki et de quelques draperies rouges et or. Mü le trouva comme toujours d'une élégence et d'une beauté ravageuse. Comble du bonheur, Shaka pouvait rentrer et regarder autour de lui car il avait exceptionnellement daigné ouvrir ses virginales paupières pour cette soirée. C'est donc avec ravissement qu'il s'exclama :

« Oh mais tu as tout préparé pour la méditation on se croirait dans mon temple, comme tu es attentionné mon agneau. »

Mü resta quelques secondes sans rien pouvoir répondre. Visiblement, Shaka de la Vierge ne connaissait rien à la Saint Valentin et encore moins aux soirées en amoureux...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

Bon je vous préviens, ceci est une GROSSE connerie ! xD J'ai demandé à Talim76 un mot au hasard, et avec ce qu'elle m'a sorti, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ça. Donc je le redis, c'est à prendre au 106 degrés!

Bonne lecture malgré tout ! xD

* * *

Personnages: Shura - DeathMask.

« Alors comme ça tu me dis que cette arme est encore plus dangereuse que mon Excalibur ? Pire que les armes de Dhoko ?

- Ah je t'assure., affirma DeathMask à un Shura dubitatif.

- On peut tuer des gens avec ça ?

- Sûrement. On peut tuer avec un peu tout et n'importe quoi en ayant de l'imagination.

-Bon okay. Je prends. »

Et DeathMark de donner l'arme en question à son ami, tout sourire.

« C'est quoi déjà ?

- Un Nokia 3310. »

* * *

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou !

Encore une fois une réunion au Sommet entre les Dieux Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**11.**

« Non vraiment, je crois qu'on a loupé quelque chose dans notre façon de faire. Clairement, il y a un soucis, à nous tous on doit faire exploser les scores, on dépasse largement les moyennes de tous les pays., soupira Athéna.

- Ma nièce, ce n'est vraiment pas important. Tout le monde est heureux !, intervint Hadès, souriant avec affection.

- C'est vrai ça !, renchéri Poséidon.

- Oui mais quand même. Je crois qu'on devrait faire venir plus de femmes dans nos rangs et retirer leur masques. Quand même … 90% d'homosexualité dans nos rangs ! »

* * *

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

Hola jeunes gens!

Voilà la suite ^^ J'avais envie d'aller faire un petit tour en Enfer cette fois ci !

**Persos : Les spectres. **

Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les favorites, et follow et tout, ça fait toujours super plaisir : D

* * *

12 :

Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Rune tenaient un conseil de guerre. C'était urgent et cela nécessitait des connaissances poussées sur le sujets. Alors ils avaient fait venir un spécialiste, et attendait de ses conseils enfin la libération, car cela ne pouvait plus durer. Leurs vies étaient devenues un cauchemars.

« On t'explique. Minos, notre frère...

- Et amant., souligna Rune. Est somnambule. La nuit il se lève...

- Et même en plein journée quand il lui prend l'envie de faire une sieste., insista Eaque.

- Il vient nous voir, et nous torture avec son attaque., soupira Rhadamanthe, se grattant le monosourcils.

- On vraiment un avis sur la question, c'est un soucis psychologique grave, il doit avoir des soucis...

En face d'eux, Saga des Gémeaux ne sut pas s'il avait envie de les insulter en premier ou de les envoyer dans une autre dimension.

- Non, vraiment je vois pas ce que je fout ici. C'est pas parce que je suis un ancien schizo que je connais toutes les pathologies mentales. Allez vous faire foutre.

Sur ce il se leva il quitta la pièce.

- Oh quel mauvais caractère.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Comme son frère !

- Tu as pas vu ? Il avait des cheveux encore gris.

- Par Hadès, cet homme est un danger public.

- Ouais.

- Bon on fait pour le coup ? On va demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Bonne idée. Allons voir Lady Pandore. »

* * *

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

bonjour à vous !

Aujourd'hui sur Rouen on est totalement bloqués chez nous par la neige, aucun transport en commun, la fac est fermée jusqu'à jeudi! Alors forcément, je ne pouvais pas louper le thème de la neige ! ^^

Mes personnages sont multiples pour ce drabble: mais c'est surtout **Shion** qu'on y verra!

Bonne lecture! J'vais faire des bonhommes de neige moi ! haha

* * *

**14.**

Vague de froid sur le Sanctuaire, A peine les premiers levés avaient-ils mit le bout de leur nez dehors que l'évidence leur avait sauté aux yeux comme la neige sur l'horloge des 12 maisons.

« De la neige ?! Au Sanctuaire ? »

Shion, Grand Pope, ex-Bêlier en titre, actuel ancien mort ressuscité, et moutonné par son amant de la balance, Ex-Yoda sous OGM, Dokho était le premier à se lever aux aurores et sa surprise fut aussi grande que le rapport de proportion entre la taille de la poitrine et la taille de guêpe de leur déesse de 14ans. Autant dire qu'il était ahurit.

Ce n'était pas possible. De la neige ici ? Certes c'était mois de février, mais tout de même !

Dans un élan de courage, il trouva ses habit, « Dokho lâche cette tunique je dois aller voir Athéna ! » auquel on lui répondit « Mmmmhggnn... », puis couru dans les marches depuis le temple de la Balance jusqu'à la cime de la falaise qui leur servait de domicile, non sans glisser plusieurs fois mais grâce à des réflexes de... bouc, il réussi à s'en sortir sans une égratignure.

Enfin, il poussa les portes de son Palais, alla réveiller sa Déesse vierge et pure (enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait encore car Seiya de Pégase du se cacher sous le lit).

« Déesse Athéna ! Avez vous fait venir nos amis d'Asgard ?!

- Non pourquoi ? »

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Shion reparti de l'autre sens pour à nouveau descendre les marches interminables (il serait temps d'ajouter un ascenseur pour les vieux comme lui..) pour arriver devant son deuxième suspect : le temple du Verseau. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra dans la maison Zodiacale qui sentait les effluves de menthe poivrée et d'eucalyptus, et surtout il y régnait un froid polaire.

Sans voir le coup arriver, un Scorpion emmitouflé jusqu'au nez lui sauta dessus, l'air hystérique, le cheveux en désordre.

« Nooon ! Faite pas de bruit comme ça !, cria t-il dans un murmure. Camus à la grippe, il est malade ! Mon Camus malade ! Vous vous rende compte, il va se passer des choses atroces !

- Euh oui oui Milo, mais tu crois que..

Sauf que sa phrase fut entrecoupée d'un puissant éternuement et immédiatement d'un « boum » ou d'un « plof » comme on voudra, qui venait du toit du temple. Shion ressorti et écarquilla les yeux, cinq bon centimètres de neige venaient de s'écraser sur le sol lumineux et chaud de la Grèce.

- D'accord. État d'alerte, il faut soigner Camus avant qu'on se retrouve tous sous trois mètres de neige !

Et alors que Shion s'appétait à partir en courant, Milo l'attrapa par la manche, les yeux fous.

- Sortez moi de là grand Pope, je vous en supplie, j'ai froid, j'ai besoin de soleil moi, je suis un animal à sang froid !

- C'est ton petit ami, assume tes choix. Je vais à la pharmacie moi ! »

Et le pauvre Scorpion de se faire appeler par son Verseau glacial et brûlant de fièvre et de devoir retourner dans la chambre où la température avoisinait les -20 degrés. Oh, oui s'il pouvait se dépêcher de ramener ses médicaments, Milo sentait que c'est lui qui n'allait pas tarder à être malade !

* * *

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

coucou!

Bon j'avais pas trop le moral alors j'ai essayée de me réconforter avec mes petits chevaliers. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**15**:

Le grand pope Shion pouvait être assez fier de ses troupes, pour le moment tout c'était super bien passé. C'était la fin du mois et maintenant il devait ramasser le tronc qui contenait toute la monnaie. A première vu, il n'avait pas vu grand monde s'y précipiter, il ne s'attendait donc pas vraiment à y trouver beaucoup d'argent. Mais quand il ouvrit la boite devant tout ses chevaliers rassemblés, il tira une tête de trois kilomètres de long.

« Tout ça?! Je pensais que pour vous ça ne serez pas si difficile que ça de vous retenir de vous donner entre vous des surnoms idiots et insultants en rapport avec vos signes!

- Faut nous comprendre Grand Pope, on est habitué et puis c'est affectueux !, s'exclama Milo. Et puis comment je pourrais me retenir ? Camus c'est mon iceberg à moi, mon glaçon chéri, mon flocon de neige en sucre !

- Milo je t'en prie arrête..., marmonna Camus, mal à l'aise.

- Bah c'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec Milo ! On a nos habitudes ! On a les bêtes à cornes, les crustacés, les bêtes à pinces, les jumeaux psychopathes...

- Deathmask !, commença Shion.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait guère !

- La poiscaille, mister bouddha, …

- Death mask !

- les agneaux, Ganymède ou le congélo de service,..

- Death mask ! Ho !

- les animaux de la ferme, les allumés, le nain violet …

- Ca suffit oui !, explosa Shion. On a dit pas de surnom.

- Non mais, mon agneau, si tu voulais que j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça, c'était pas la peine de faire une quête de celui qui dit un surnom met de l'argent dans le tronc et mettre tout le monde à contribution ! »

Shion rougit prit en faute. Quoi, c'était sa faute si à cause de ces surnoms moutonneux il se sentait un peu rabaissé face à ses troupes ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou!

Publication de drabble de nuit, encore une fois par besoin de me consoler.

Les personnages sont inattendu, Mû et Rhad' !

J'espère que ça vous plaira! bonne lecture.

* * *

Mû et Rhadamanthe venaient de se retrouver dans la même pièce et au fond c'était sûrement un de ces moments les plus étranges e qui mettent mal à l'aise. Rhadamanthe ne savait pas quoi dire et lui était venu chercher Kanon, de même pour Mû qui était là pour Saga.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la première fois qu'on les laissait ensembles et ce depuis la résurrection des chevaliers. Mû, en être poli et amical n'aimait pas ce silence en entama la conversation avec celui qui lui avait sans pitié enlevé la vie lors de la dernière guerre sainte.

« C'est quand même assez original notre situation..., commença t-il.

Rhadamanthe se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

- Ah ?

- Bah quand même. Je crois qu'on cumule pas mal. Je suis ton ancien ennemi, on se retrouve dans la même pièce à attendre nos compagnons respectifs qui sont deux anciens ex-futur-maitre du monde, pour l'un ancien schizophrène et l'autre une mégalomanie un peu poussée. Je crois qu'on doit avoir plus de point communs que ce que je pensais, et surtout un sacré masochisme en stade avancé. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu quand même...

Le Juge des enfers hocha la tête sur le coté. C'est vrai qu'ils cumulaient un peu à eux deux.

- En plus on sort avec des jumeaux...

- Et pourtant l'autre jumeau ne nous plaît pas., continua Mû. Ils sont tellement différents.

- Oui … Mentalement... Mais physiquement.

- Y a des détails qu'on remarque. Mais bon... des fois je me demande.

- Tu crois que... ?

Mû tourna la tête vers son vis à vis, étonné de sentir qu'ils étaient, a priori, sur la même réflexion.

- Qu'un jour ils pourraient échanger leur place ?

D'un seul coup, Mû regarda de nouveau Rhadamanthe et commença à être prit d'un fou rire.

- Ouais. Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que Saga te trouve à son goût et te porte dans son cœur, par dessus le marché. Alors l'idée d'échanger ! Rit encore plus Mû.

- Tu crois que moi j'ai envie de me taper un psychopathe sadique à tendance pédophile ?

Mû ferma la bouche, rougissant.

- Oui bah écoute, Kanon est quand même pas tout à fait net. Tu es même pas un être vivant.

- Et toi tu as pas de sourcils.

- Toi tu en as qu'un seul.

- …

- …

- Ah oui.

- Ca doit être une histoire de sourcils., Fit Mû.

- Un truc de jumeaux, ouais. » Confirma Rhadamanthe.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour!

Et un drabble complètement stupide entièrement pour mon Maitre Talim76 pour nous retroremonter le moral!  
Personnages: Aioros, Shura et Mû !

Bonne lecture et désolé pour cette stupidité XD

* * *

17.

De toutes les conneries qui avaient pu être faites au Sanctuaire, Mû pensait bien que celle ci était sûrement une des pire. Ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose d'idiot comme Seiya l'aurait fait (Foncer la tête la première dans les murs ou les portes... ), ou bien d'affreux à la Deathmask (Refaire la déco des temples lui était maintenant interdit à vie et à re-vie).

Non, cette fois, il était des plus perplexe et s'approcha de ses deux collègues du Capricorne et du Sagittaire, passant devant la petite foule qui c'était attroupée devant eux au village.

« Bonjour mes amis. Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ?

- Ah bonjour, Mû !

- Bonjour ! Bah tu vois ! On vend des goodies Athéna !

- Oui ! Avec ça on va récolte de l'argent et pouvoir acheter de belles tenues à notre Déesse.

- Ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait déjà moins égoïste de donner cet argent à l'orphelinat ?, osa Mû.

- Sûrement ! Mais nous voulons honorer notre Déesse !

- Regarde ! On a des photos sur des assiettes, des verres, des tasses, des toges de la couleur de ses cheveux !

En même temps qu'il parlait, Shura montrait toute la collection qui recouvrait le stand de fortune qu'il avaient montés.  
- La monnaie Athéna aussi ! Les boules à neiges avec les scènes marquantes de sa vie.

Mû prit une boule et regarde à l'intérieur.

- N'est-ce pas Saga que je vois en train de tenter d'assassiner notre Déesse ?!

- Oui ! C'est ressemblant hun !, s'exclama Aioros ! C'est Shura qui a fait ça, avec son Excalibur il fait des choses d'une finesse ! En plus, celle là marche très bien, on en a vendu 3 rien que depuis ce matin.

- Mais je vous permet pas de nuire à la réputation rachetée de Saga !, s'exclama Mû, commençant à s'échauffer.

- Oh allez, c'est juste pour l'histoire. Regarde y a aussi des livres musicaux, le CD d'Aphrodite, mais je le soupçonne pas de vanter la beauté de notre Déesse comme il nous l'a dit d'ailleurs...Commença Shura.  
- C'est vrai... Enfin, on a aussi des répliques de ses vêtements, ses bijoux. Et puis le fer à lisser, la poele à frire, le porte coton tige, la housse de portable, les bougies chauffe plat, la crème anti age bénie, l'ouvre boite, des breloques cosmos, la cafetière italienne, les chaussettes en laine mauve, le calendrier, le coupe papier... Et puis le must, la statuette qui bouge la main et brille d'un cosmos chaleureux et doux! Même si c'est que une led.  
Au même moment, Mû vit son apprenti Kiki courir vers les deux vendeurs du dimanche, tout heureux. Mais visiblement, l'enfant ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.  
- J'ai trouvé plein de cheveux de maitre Mû sur son oreiller ! Y'en a des bleus aussi je sais pas pourquoi...  
- Quoi ?! Je peux savoir ce que vous faite avec mes cheveux !  
Kiki sursauta en entendant la voix de son très cher Maitre et se cacha derrière les ailes d'Aioros. Le Bélier était tout aussi rouge de colère que de gêne. Les cheveux de Saga auraient pas du être trouvés...  
- Oh Maitre, mon cher Maitre, c'est eux qui m'ont demandé !

- Lâcheur !, marmonna Shura.  
- En fait, on voulait... faire des pendentif et des fioles avec un cheveux de Déesse dedans. Ça se serait super bien vendu. Mais lui prendre ses si beaux cheveux...  
- Ah non, on pouvait pas., se lamenta le Capricorne, soupirant.  
- Mais les miens, pas grave ! En plus, vous vouliez arnaquer les gens !

- Mais...

- Oh Mû soit pas rabat-joie !

- Vous entendrez parler de ça ! Je vais voir le Grand Pope !

Mû tourna les talons et parti en direction du Sanctuaire. Les trois compères gardèrent le silence quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers Kiki.  
- Bon allez on les mets dans les fioles et on se dépêche de les vendre avant qu'ils arrivent. »

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
